


United States Stories

by NorskyPuppy



Series: 30 Days One Word Writing Challenge ~ Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30 Day One Word Challenge, Gayness, Hetalia, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), States, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy
Summary: I have to write a Hetalia States story with only one random word! I used https://wordcounter.net/random-word-generator , wordcounter.net.





	1. Tearful

I sat at the edge of the bed, Hawaii lying on my lap. Her face is scruched up, obviously in pain. She whispers prayers. She spasms, and I gently hold her so she stays in my lap. My eyes are watering, and i use my shoulder to wipe them. Sure, I’m in pain, but Hawaii is worse, and, as she sits in my lab, crying, muttering, I hold her close, tearful.


	2. Pretend

__All my life, I had to pretend. Pretend I was straight, pretend I was human, pretend I _was normal_. All my life as a State, I’ve been in the closet, waiting. I remember when being Gay was called a sickness, people called into work pretending they caught “the gay.” I remember when holding hands with my sisters caused sneers. This is why I cried the day same sex marriage became legal. All my siblings did. Heck, Al did. My family knew about my sexuality. My family supported me. They supported my relationship with my first girlfriend, a human named Cathie. She’s beautiful, funny, and creative. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. She’s my best friend and my lover. She’s my Fiancée. She’s the cutest girl I, Georgia, has seen. And she’s mine.

**Happy Valentines Day!!!**


	3. Icky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this isn’t accurate to how gender fluid people feel! If you have any suggestions, they are greatly appreciated, and I don’t wish to offend anyone.

Icky. I feel icky, having to pretend to be male. All the other nations are watching, though. I can’t rest. Today, I’m female, and acting male makes me so uncomfortable, my breath is huffy, my hands itch. I look around, and, after seeing the meeting all messed up, and Germany himself napping, I sneakily leave, excited to change into my normal clothes.


	4. Silver

Silver, the color of the clouds. The color of cold metal. The color of the moon. Silver snow, tickling my skin while making a snow angel. Silver, the color of wolves, strong, brave, wolves. Grayhounds, the beautiful breed. Mist, smoothly draped over our house. My ring, on the silver pillow, given to me by my husband.

 

My land, Wisconsin


End file.
